


A Rose of Smoke and Cinders

by Z-Byte (ZetaDragon)



Series: The Time Before the League [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokephilia, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaDragon/pseuds/Z-Byte
Summary: In the years before the Pokemon League, Gyms, or even the electronic Pokeball, you still had trainers. The difference was that, in this dangerous world, the trainer's drew power from their Pokemon through their bond the way, nowadays, Pokemon do during battle to give them the strength and resolve that places then far above their wild counterparts. The process of combating Pokemon in such a way, however, could be deadly.Enter Adon Kenji, a trainer of enough renown to be asked for aid when a small village is terrorized by a horned, blessing beast. Seeing the opportunity to test the young Kurt's most recent gift before him, Adon makes his way to the smoldering maw of the beast...





	A Rose of Smoke and Cinders

Adon Kenji hiked to the base of the mountain, following the trail of claw marks his Noctowl had left on the limbs above him. The Pokemon he was told to deal with was a powerful Fire type having roamed too far from its volcanic home. A couple of singed Mareep were enough for the citizens to start raising arms.   
  
He’d rather avoid amateur humans getting into conflict with what appeared to be a powerful Pokemon.  
  
Soon, the heat billowing from between the trees had the young man’s cloak fluttering against his body, his fingers squeezing his walking staff . He steeled himself as he spotted his Noctowl looking down on him from the edge of the treeline near the mountain. The smell of smoke was licking at his nostrils, and he could already see the red glow of nearby flame. He stepped forward, and prepared for a fight.  
  
There she was.  
  
The Black Beast the villagers feared.  
  
On all fours, her body was a sleek, slender spear of deadly power, a narrow muzzle and a whip-like tail lashing as her piercing gaze turned towards the intruders. The brown markings of her muzzle gave way to a row of flesh-tearing teeth, steaming from the heat of her mouth. Her fur was a sheet of black glass, reflecting the flickering destruction she had instigated, interspaced with white bones protruding from her hide like mountains on the plains. Her skull crowned with great, hooked horns of beautiful ivory, gashes marked across them to show the battles this creature must have fought to be as strong as she was.  
  
She was as deadly as she was beautiful.  
  
“Harrow,” said Adon, looking to his owl. “Tend to the fire. Use your wings to kick sand to prevent its spread and snuff it out.”  
  
Without a hoot of complaint, he glided off, leaving the two to themselves.   
  
The Beast, the Hellgar, the Houndoom, by any name, she showed her conviction by ignoring the Noctowl, instead keeping her focus on the human. Her muzzle opened, smoke billowing from her throat like a thousand blooming rose petals pouring into bloom, lit by motes of cinder that threatened to harm his delicate human flesh.   
  
Adon reached into his robe, readying the first talisman he’d need to stop her.  
  
With a roaring bark, a gout of flame shot towards Adon, which he evaded with a twist of his ankles and a sudden leap to the side. He whipped the talisman from his sleeve, the short sheet of thin paper shimmering as he poured his Connection to Harrow into the arcane lines. The paper shredded, a powerful Gust bursting into life from its ruins and pushing back the smoke from the Houndoom’s lips, the bolt of air colliding with her and sending her back.  
  
Adon ran forward, preparing to draw another talisman when the Houndoom Roared at him. The sudden shock of fear that forced its way into his mind made him pause his charge, his spine demanding he flee from this killer before she finds him more palatable than the Mareep she tried to hunt!  
  
But if he didn’t stop her, the villagers would come for her, and they did not hold his mercy, nor his appreciation for the sheer power hidden in the dark beauty of her fur.   
  
He bit back his fear with a cry of his own, shouting at the female as he dragged another talisman from his sleeve. It was another Gust, and the Houndoom felt it crash against her side. There was surprise in her eyes, this human seeming to best her in combat.  
  
She’d likely never fought a Trainer before.  
  
She rushed at him, her gullet glowing with fire and teeth ready to pour her deadly heat into his veins. He withdrew another enchanted slip, slapping it onto his walking stick to imbue it with Flying energy from his bond with his Noctowl. She barked another gout of fire at him, and the walking stick sprouted glowing feathers as he beat it away. Though this was more than a simple rush of flame. It had force behind it, force enough to knock his weapon from his hands.  
  
The huntress used this opportunity to pounce him, her teeth digging into the robes on his shoulder. He felt the searing sting, though was grateful she missed his neck. Still, if he let her build her fires again, it wouldn’t matter what she attached herself to. It would be his end.  
  
He had one hand on her jaw, trying to dislodge her as her claws began to tear at his clothes. He removed another talisman and balled it into his fist, the sky-blue energy wrapping around his fingers and knuckles. It was no wing, but it would have to do. He sent his fist into the bitch’s chest, her fangs tearing from his shoulder as she tumbled to her side. Already, she was starting to stand.  
  
He had to act fast.  
  
Adon reached into the pouch on his belt, pulling out the green Apricorn he had marked the containment spell into. It was his turn to pounce her, leaping upon her as he yanked the lid from the hollowed out berry. He received another scorching bite across his arm for his trouble, but he was able to press the Apricorn into her side, the spell within flashing to life with a bright light.   
  
Her eyes go wide as the spell reaches out, tendrils of energy wrapping around her form and turning her beautiful black fur into a luminescent beam of white light. She let out a confused howl as her entire form swirled and sucked into the vacuum of the Apricorn, Adon immediately slammed the lid back shut on the ball, wincing as his scorched arm stung with the sudden motion.  
  
He clutched the ball as it sealed shut, feeling the roiling, raging storm inside as the spell made its bonding on the Houndoom. Ten seconds passed, and Adon could feel the strain of the Apricorn’s outer shell. His brow furrowed, and he feared it would break at any moment...  
  
But then it let out the beautiful chime, a ringing through the air as the spell completed itself. Kneeling in the ashes of the grass, trees and his own clothing that she had destroyed with her blazing attacks, the young man sat in his tattered robe, holding the ball that now contained that raging bitch…  
  
...There’s got to be an easier way to do this…  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
Harrow flew him to their home the following morning after the townspeople rewarded him with food and a nugget of fortune, and he arrived in good spirits, his Noctowl immediately setting off after any Sentret that were going after their small crop patch. He stepped into their wooden hut, removing his burnt robes and tossing them near the small workbench to repair later. Sitting on his bed, he lifted the green Apricorn ball from his pouch and studied it.  
  
He wondered if this green variety was as powerful as young Kurt proclaimed it to be. Learning how to make these balls was hard enough, but now he was learning that many of them had special properties. And this one…  
  
He opened the lid. “Houndoom,” he said aloud. “I summon you.”  
  
He poured the light out onto the ground in front of him and it took the shape of the dark, deadly beauty. Her obsidian fur glistened in the daylight as her soft ivory gleamed like the bare, sun-bleached bones they were. Doubtless she’s left many carcasses the same way.  
  
She stretched herself and yawned, giving the human a wondrous view of her sleek body. Yes, she was powerful. That was good. He needed power…  
  
Craning her head, the bitch looked to the human, a flick of her ear and a frown on her face showing that she didn’t appreciate being bound to the Apricorn. But, she didn’t immediately go for his throat. That was an encouraging first step.  
  
Now for the second.  
  
He reached his hand down as he moved off the bed, kneeling in front of her. Her nose sniffed at his wrist as his warm skin approached her hot fur, though there was no growl in her chest. She didn’t move as he stroked her cheek, his fingernails sliding across her fur. It was short and smooth, feeling like heated obsidian until his fingers curled to scratch the skin beneath, shattering that fine sheet into several fragments of coarse, protective fur.   
  
“...Do you understand me?”  
  
Her ears perked, her eyes widening a bit. Though that could have been her reacting to the sound of his voice. He continued petting her fur, hoping to form some physical connection to help speed along the realization of the bond.  
  
“Let me know if you can. I have captured you, though you are not my prisoner. You are powerful, and I wish to grow stronger together with you by my side.”  
  
Adon let his palm brush against her throat, fingers squeezing at her taut skin. Her eyes closed, her nostrils flaring and her tail swaying back and forth.  
  
“The tool I used to capture you is supposed to strengthen our bond. To have us able to understand one-another sooner than we could have otherwise. But, even if it didn’t work, I’m still committed to-”  
  
Her muzzle opened, her gleaming teeth and steaming breath washing raw heat against his bare chest. His muscles tensed as she stepped forward, her strong body pushing into his as her head slid along his scarred pecs to the freshly healed, but still sore bite mark she’d made upon his shoulder. She released what Adon heard as a sigh, her boiling lungs baking his flesh in their heat.  
  
_-Do all humans talk this much?-_  
  
Adon’s eyes widened, her constant nudging pressing his back into the simple frame of his wooden, very flammable bed. “So, you can hear me.”  
  
_-I can… and I don’t care,- _her growls and vocalizations landed on his mind with a clear, sultry, and lazy tone, forming words through the bond the green Apricorn had created. _-Human magic does not interest me. Neither do human words.-_  
  
Her long tongue dragged across his sternum, his spine shivering as the steaming appendage stung, but did not burn him, like the kiss of falling wax from a candle. “Then what does interest you?”  
  
_-The same as you. Strength. And you. Are. Strong...- _Another lick, this one closer to his collarbone. _-I feel you through this strange thread between us. I feel your strength as well, just as I felt it during our battle. I am impressed, male. I made those woods burn to call a mate that could take my heat. And look at what turned up…-___  
  
She placed a heavy paw on Adon’s untouched shoulder, her tongue moving to paint the scars on the other one with her steaming drool. It was a sting of sensation, followed by a smoldering heat that somehow dulled the ache. Adon’s fingers stroked down her shoulders, squeezing only to find hard bone and firm muscle beneath. She was a lean, deadly predator, teeth like sharpened glass with a fire to cook her prey as she devours it.  
  
What a marvelous female she was...  
  
Adon could feel that bond now, and he too felt her strength in kind. Strength and emotions. Desire. Need. Her blazes were beacons to attract other Fire types for her to mate with.   
  
This was a miscommunication that needed to be cleared up, but he could not deny that she was right about him. He desired strength. Strength she had in spades. Her feral body pressed against his, her other foreleg resting over his shoulder as her curious eyes peered into his own.  
  
_-You seem troubled, human. Did you not claim me as yours to take me as your mate? Wishing to grow stronger with me by your side sounds like quite the declaration, does it not?-_  
  
“Yes, it does,” replied Adon, feeling her sweltering groin press down against his own. The growing firmness of his arousal would not do his trepidation any favors. “But I am… not of your kind. I’m not sure we’re compatible to do anything so-”  
  
_-Do human men not have dicks?-_  
  
Adon coughed a bit at that. “Ah! Aha, yes, we do. We all do. Generally. Yes…”  
  
_-Then I have a place for it, male. Teach me how you humans mate, and I'll show you how quick a learner I am. You'll not drag me so far from prime mating territory to leave me barren of satisfaction.-_  
  
She seemed to detect how firm he was getting, her hips grinding down onto the growing bulge in Adon’s soft slacks. The human closed his eyes, her swollen spade feeling like a mouth kissing across the surface of his covered shaft. “Nn… and the matter of young?”  
  
_-Simple. You either knock me up yourself, or you bring me to a male as strong as you. I don’t know if your human seed can plant any worthy pups into me, but I’m willing to try as many times as it takes. Are you?-___  
  
Adon wasn’t sure how much that green Apricorn had strengthened their bond, if it was her own arousal bleeding into his or if it was a subconscious desire to accept her little deal fueling her own advances. Regardless, their bond could grow stronger from this. They could grow stronger…  
  
Him and this gorgeous nightmare could conquer anything...  
  
_-...You are,- _she growled out, sensing his acceptance as his hand moved to his soft trousers and began pulling them down over his turgid length. His veined shaft whipped upwards and clubbed against her backside as it sprang free, making her jump into him with a yelp.  
  
_-Ah! Ahh, is that what I think it is?-___  
  
Her toothy grin spoke her words with a tease, the steam of her breath washing over Adon’s throat as he held her rump in one hand, the other guiding his human shaft towards her puffy, feral sex. The lips were swollen, fat with desire and heat, and the soft tip of his cock kissed it as he aimed himself to her. The heat made him recoil, but it did not cause him any more pain than stepping into a hot-spring.  
  
If he took his time, he could overcome the discomfort.   
  
_-Nnn, interesting shape,-_ commented the Houndoom, her tail whipping around to lash against his thigh, constricting it. _-Is this the position you humans take?-_  
  
“Sometimes,” he offered with a soft breath, feeling her spade swallow the crown of his cock. He shifted his shaft up and down to test its hold on him and found that it sucked him like a second mouth, her greedy tunnel trying to swallow him deeper.   
  
_-Hhh.. And the teasing? Is that necessary?-_  
  
“...Sometimes,” he replied again, eliciting a growl from her torrid lips. Once he was sure he was secure, his hands both grabbed her hips, making sure she didn’t drop herself down to meet her need at the expense of his pleasure. “Anticipation makes the pleasure that much stronger.”  
  
_-Does it now,- _mused the Hellgar, her tail squeezing tight on his thigh as if to pull his hips into her quicker. _-I dislike it. I dislike it very much...-_  
  
Her wet, clenching tunnel begged to differ. He lowered her down, her sleeve gripping him all the way down to his hilt. When the tip of her spade touched the soft skin of his balls, she sighed and wiggled her hips, causing them both to let out a quiet moan of satisfaction. She was as hot as he expected, but it seemed to only heighten the pleasure her smooth walls hugging him from every angle.   
  
_-Aah… thick,-_ she mentioned through a hushed breath, letting her his roll as she squeezed her human’s cock. _-Soft. Soft all around but so… so very hard when I… nngh-_  
  
She clenched down again, causing Adon to reach his hands up the beautiful field of glass that was her fur to grip one of her ivory ridges. He squared his feet outwards, hiking his knees so that he could push his hips up into her. The first thrust was slow, his canine lover taking in a deep, long gasp.  
  
_-Aah! Aaah, it glides within me,-_ she commented, Adon watching her compare his human cock to the other lovers she must have taken. _ -Back and forth. I can’t… hold onto it.-_  
  
At this point, Adon was sure that she didn’t mean to be saying these things aloud. It was their bond, causing her blurted noises of pleasure to erupt as her lurid thoughts. His hips sped up, rocking up into the Houndoom’s swollen cunt and starting to fill the air with the soft, wet sounds of sex.  
  
_-Uhn… you’re so deep, human,-_ she remarked with a blissful pant, her forepaws reaching beyond his shoulders to rest on the bed behind him, letting her hips pop out and arch into his upward thrusts. _-Yes. I like this. More. Give me more. Let me feel that… pulsing…!-_  
  
Her drool fell from above onto his bare chest, the steaming rivulets making him arch towards her and force his next thrusts in harder. His thrusts were pounding upwards, his balls swinging up to slap her thick spade as he worked himself to a climax within her.  
  
When his pleasure was at its peak, the human reached his hands up to her horns, yanking them back to expose her throat. He leaned in and dug his human lips into her fur, his sharper teeth finding her neck and biting down as he hugged her hard on his throbbing member. He muffled his ugly moans of climax into her wet fur, her blood almost boiling him as her cunt bit down on his entire length and began squeezing at a knot that was not there.   
  
His seed fought through the pressure of her clenching tunnel, erupting against her cervix in hard, heavy ropes, some splashing into her fertile caldera as the mouth of her womb kissed and sucked on his insistent breeder.  
  
His climax didn’t last long, and his teeth and hands were soon releasing his lover, but the shock was still on her face. _-It’s so… hot,- _she gasped, surprising Adon. _-So heavy. Sooo much…-_  
  
Perhaps there was something there to keep her steaming tunnel from killing the sperm of her mates before they have a chance to pup her? Perhaps it was an effect from their bond? Either way, her head fell into the crook of his neck, dragging its length across his windpipe as her tail unwound from him.  
  
_-Haaaah, yes… that’s what I needed,- _she sighed, her whipping tail lashing in the air. _-You’re still throbbing. Are you still leaking more? Ooh, human cum is so nice. So thick…-_  
  
Adon took a step back from his lustful thoughts and wondered at what he had done. But that bond he felt between them had gotten even stronger, almost tangible enough for them to draw on another’s power. A feat that took him several months with Harrow…  
  
...Perhaps the Holy Church of Sinnoh was on to something with their practices…  
  
Minutes passed before Adon’s shaft had softened so much that the only thing keeping his half-hard member inside of her was her own swollen sex. She stood on shaky legs, his cock falling out of her along with a couple thick drops of human see. She twisted and began dragging her hot tongue across his steaming shaft, lapping up the product of their union as her own spade drooled with the same.  
  
_-Mmm, and a fine taste, too,-_ she mused, her tail still whipping. __-I’m going to enjoy you.- She licked her chops clean of their fluids, her sly gaze pouring into his own.   
  
-Next time, I will show you how the Hellgar breed…-  
  
As Adon nodded in his pleasured haze, Harrow watched in awe and disbelief at what he’d seen. Slack-beaked with confusion, he dropped the likewise dumbstruck Sentret he had been holding in his claws for dinner. The creature scurried into the forest to tell its family how it had escaped the talons of death, and of the rich cultural exchange it had bore witness to as a result.  
  
It was doubtful either story would be believed.


End file.
